User blog:RandallCunninghamFan120/Who should be on the Custom Teams of Madden 25
Quarterbacks Canton Greats *'Roger Staubach, 1969-79': Roger Staubach is one of the best quarterbacks in NFL history. He happened to be a very good rusher, but not one of the best too, rushing 2,696 yards and 20 TDs in 11 seasons (yardage includes playoffs), that's one of the best for a not very frequent rusher. He was used as an HM in Top 10 Quarterbacks in NFL History, and used a little bit in Best Running Quarterbacks in NFL History. *'Terry Bradshaw, #12, 1970-83: '''Terry Bradshaw is the #10 best QB in NFL history. He is very underrated as a QB and a QB rusher. In 1972, he rushed 370 yards and 7 touchdowns, and on the top 10 list, you can see him attempting a scramble. And in 1979, he passed 4,482 yards.Underrated, a 70.9 QB rating and 83.0 playoff QB rating, despite getting the Steelers to 8 conference championship games. *'Johnny Unitas, #19, 1956-73: 'Its almost as if Johnny Unitas invented the Quarterback position. He played in what has been known as the Greatest Game Ever Played in which he lead his team in miraculous fashion to defeat the heavily favored Giants. He was a blue collared man who became who he was through hard work and determination. He is 3-0 in championship games and a mans man when it comes to leadership. I can only imagine the stat line he could have managed if he played in 16 game seasons. *'Bart Starr, #15, 1956-71: 'Bart Starr in my opinion is one of the most clutch and underrated players in NFL history. Sure, a lot of credit has to go to Vince Lombardi, BUT he led the Packers to 5 NFL championship victories and 2 Super Bowl victories. I know that Bart Starr was surrounded by talent, but even so he managed an outstanding 104.8 passer rating in the playoffs, and only a single loss in NFL post season action. He was the samurai of the Packers overpowered offense and sliced through opposing defenses. He played in the freezing cold weather in Green Bay, called his own plays, played in a run first offense and made the most of it. Everybody loves the Quarterbacks with the flashy stats, but can not recognize those that do everything but lose. Bart Starr was a winner and in mind undoubtedly a top 5 Quarterback of All-Time. It was also like this guy foreshadowed Marshawn Lynch whenever he ran the ball. *'James Haris, #12, 1969-79: 'James Harris was subject to prejudice, but overcame adversity and became the first black Quarterback to ever start an entire season for a pro football team. He joined O.J. Simpson in the starting backfield for Buffalo, but found his most success with the Rams. Harris was learning under veteran quarterback John Hadl, and when he was called upon for his first time for the Rams, he through for over 250 yards and 3 touchdowns. The Rams immediately traded Hadl and rolled with Harris as their go to leader. That season led to Harris winning 7 out of 9 remaining games, and him becoming the first black male to win a playoff game at Quarterback. Harris then found himself battling injuries for years, and stated himself that he lost passion for the game. Coaches were skeptical of starting Harris because of the stereotype that black Quarterbacks can not lead teams to Championships. Regardless, Harris made history and is one of the greats. *'Doug Williams, #17, 1978-81, 86-89: 'Doug Williams is the first Black Quarterback in History to ever win a Super Bowl. Not only did he win a Super Bowl, but he also earned Super Bowl MVP honors after throwing for 340 yards and 4 touchdowns. Doug Williams proved that the potential of black quarterbacks was not limited. *'Randall Cunningham, #12, 1985-1990, 92-01:'Randall Cunningham was the best scarmbling quarterback since Fran Tarkenton. There was never much of an attempt to make Cunningham dangerous from the pocket, but because he was so athletic, he would still be able to control games. Cunningham was the new bread of athletic Quarterbacks that was able to hurdle players, and regularly outrun pass rushers. Cunningham was also one of the most exciting Quarterbacks to watch. Randall Cunningham could do it all… he could have been the runningback, punter, kicker and quarterback. Cunningham came in as a second round pick and was sitting as the backup for a couple of seasons until the defensive minded head coach Buddy Ryan arrived and decided that the team was going to be fully committed as a low turnover squad. Cunningham was worked like a racehorse by Buddy Ryan without much work on the ability to destroy teams from the pocket. Cunningham was one of the fastest players on the field as a quarterback, and created huge mismatches for opposing defenses on third down. He made some outstanding plays with both his feet and arm, and goes down as an all-time great at the quarterback position as he was the greatest thing since Fran Tankerton. *'Fran Tarkenton, #10, 1961-78: 'Fran Tarkenton is what I like to call an OG. ORIGINAL GANGSTA! He revolutionized the game of football, and was the first quarterback in the NFL to develop his game outside of the pocket. Tarkenton was so quick and nimble that he would make any defender who pursued him in the backfield look like a fool. He would sometimes run for about 50 yards side to side before throwing the ball. Tarkenton is a 9x pro bowl winner and hall of famer. When he retired, he essentially held all career records a quarterback can have. Sadly, Tarkenton never won a Superbowl from his 3 appearances, but that doesn’t discredit the fact that he was in his time the greatest running QB to ever play in the NFL. All-Madden 25 *'Brett Favre, #4, 1992-2010: 'This man passed 77,693 for the 20 seasons of his career. He is the #9 best quarterback of all-time. He played well for the Packers and rated 86.0 overall. *'Kordell Stewart, #10, 1995-05: 'Kordell Stewart aka Flash was a key offensive weapon for the Steelers. Many people know him for his completed pass called the “Miracle at Michigan” in which the University of Colorado beat Michigan with no time remaining on the clock by a Hail Mary pass. Slash was a weapon and was used in many different positions because of how versatile he was. He was always more of a runner than a passer, but he led the Steelers to some key playoff runs at Quarterback. *'Daunte Culpepper, #11, 1999-2009: 'Daunte Culpepper was drafted 11th overall by the Minnesota Vikings after his great performance with UCF in the NCAA. He lived up to his potential during his days with the Vikings including his 2004 season in which he would break the single season record for total yards by a Quarterback with 5,123. That season, Culpepper was nearly awarded MVP honors over future hall of famer Peyton Manning. Culpeppers career would then be cut short after a serious knee injury that prevented Culpepper from being the same athlete he was before. *'Steve McNair, #9, 1995-07: 'Air McNair spent all but one season with the Tennessee Oilers/Titans. McNair was the first Quarterback selcted in the 1995 NFL draft 3rd Overall, selected before hall of famer Warren Sapp. McNair is currently the all-time passing leader for the Titans and won’t see that record broken any time soon. McNair was both effective with his feet and arm, and is one of the more pure passers on this list. McNair was the go-to guy for the Titans and led them to a Super Bowl birth and was INCHES away from scoring the game winning touchdown with no time remaining on the clock. McNair was tragically killed in a homicide, but if he were to finish his career, I believe that people would continue to believe in his ability to finish games. R.I.P.Let us begin by saying R.I.P. to Steve McNair. McNair like all of these guys on this list is an athlete. In high school, he was breaking records for interceptions which is exceptional considering his size and that he went on playing QB. He then went on and was drafted 3rd overall by Tennessee. Immediately McNair was beloved by the fans for his ability to make plays without a great supporting cast, and he went on to take part in the pro-bowl three times. *'Donovan McNabb, #5, 1999-11: '''Donovan McNabb is one of the most underrated players ever. There were many McNabb critics, but at the end of the day, he was a great Quarterback with the Eagles while even the fans were doubting him. He was instrumental in the Eagles making it to 4 consecutive NFC Championship games, and their sole Super Bowl appearance since the 80’s. McNabb was also a very effective runner and earned over 30 touchdown runs in his career. Donovan McNabb is another guy who could do it all. In university he was a dual sport athlete and excelled at both Basketball and Football. He went on to be drafted 2nd overall by the Eagles and they never looked back. McNabb led the Eagles to five division playoff games, but failed to bring him a Superbowl back home to Philadelphia. McNabb is one of the more polished quarterbacks on this list and only ran when it was a last case scenario. A very memorable moment is the 4th and 26 play against the Packers with under a minute to go in the 2003 Conference Championship game in which McNabb found a way to convert it by throwing deep to his receiver. McNabb was a workhorse and did all he could to win and won a lot of games for the Eagles.